


Straight foreward answer

by Thelostwriter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nohr | Conquest Route, Romance, cheesy and cliched but hopefully it comes off as cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostwriter/pseuds/Thelostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin has finally revealed his feelings to Kaze and Kaze contemplates whether or not to accept them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight foreward answer

"I love you Kaze, I have for awhile now and I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. So do you... feel the same way about me?"

The pale haired prince of Nohr closed his eyes and bowed his head, he was awaiting Kaze's answer and was preparing himself in case the green-haired ninja said no. Said Ninja on the other hand stared at the Corrin in shock unsure what to say; one part of him wanted to leap for joy at the realization that what he had felt for his liege was not unrequited, he wanted to take the other man in his arms and tell him how happy he's made him. Kaze has already lost so much, his family, his friends, his country, his pride and his purpose, so for once the fact he was gaining someone as wonderful as Corrin made him feel as if he relive all the pain if it meant he could hear say those three words again. Yet another part of him wanted to take a step back and politely (if reluctantly) reject Corrin's feelings, Kaze knew he would be breaking both of their hearts by doing so but it would in the end be for the best, Corrin deserved much, much better than some lowly servant such as him. It wouldn't be difficult for Corrin to find someone else, there were many people both men and women alike who held feelings for the prince. As much as he wanted to beat up It was better to let him go.

"Corrin I... I'm... sorry but-"

A nervous chuckle interrupted Kaze, Corrin was now smiling and rubbing the back of his neck but the smile he wore was obviously fake. Corrin's normal smile was small and gentle, and when he smile his eyes squinted focusing on the person or thing he was directing his precious smile at- this one was wide and stretched out with enough force to break his face and his eyes were closed in attempt to hide his heart break. While Corrin had been readying himself if Kaze said no, Kaze could tell his liege was still heartbroken over Kaze's response.  
  
"It's fine" Corrin lied, he was terrible at lying" listen... just forget about it ok, it was stupid let's just... actually- I think we got a new shipment of daggers and Xander's going to yell at me if those get unattended too so I better go do it- now!"

Corrin had called Kaze to his room, they had been sitting on his bed talking as normal when Corrin confessed to Kaze. Corrin sprung up from the bed, and despite his smile he was clearly eager to get out of Kaze's vicinity. Kaze clutched the edge of the bed, restraining himself from leaping up and grabbing Corrin and confessing the truth, his thoughts reminding him  _This needs to be done._

Corrin reached the door and Kaze could see Corrin's palm was slightly shaking as it grabbed the door handle. Kaze stood up but his brain yelled at him _Your only going to cause him more heartbreak later down the line, just like when you broke you brother's heart when you betrayed Hoshido._

Corrin opened the door but he didn't leave the room, with his back turned towards Kaze he spoke in a quiet voice "Hey Kaze... I know this might be too much right now but can we still be friends? I promise I won't pursue you further, just as long as you don't stop wanting to be near me?"

Kaze couldn't take it anymore even though the voice in his head was yelling at him it was better this way. Before his liege could leave, Kaze got up and spun Corrin around by the shoulder. Corrin's beautiful scarlet eyes widened in shock, tears had been forming at the corners of his eyes and from the looks of it they were about to fall at any minute. To Kaze this was unacceptable, as a retainer it was his job to make sure his lord was happy and so Kaze went about his duty.

Taking a risk he grabbed Corrin's face with both of his hands and brushed his lips against the corners of the princes eyes causing him to gasp and part his lips. Using this as an opportunity Kaze sealed his lips tight over Corrins, with as much gentleness as the ninja could muster, the kiss probably went on for much longer than it should have. Kaze broke away from Corrin, his hands still holding his face, Kaze prayed to the divine dragons that he wasn't too late. The long silence that followed made Kaze's stomach lurch and he cursed his stupidity for not answering Corrin directly.

Corrin's face was as red as his eyes which were as wide open as his mouth, he backed away from Kaze and bowed his head again "Come on Kaze don't do that."

Kaze felt his heart drop and he too bowed his head "I was-"

"Don't try to excuse yourself Kaze, you can't do that to yourself."

Kaze's head snapped back up to face an angry and sad Corrin "What? What do you mean?"

Corrin pinched the bridge of his nose "Don't throw away your own feelings just because you feel bad for someone, it's not right towards me and it's not right towards yourself."

Kaze's eyes widen in shock and he quickly tried to explain himself "No, Corrin you have it all wrong I do love you, I've been in love with you for the longest time."

The prince looked at him, his eyes searching Kaze's "If that true... then why did you reject me."

The ninja flushed in embarrassment "I- gods I'm so stupid, I thought it would be better this way."

"Better for me or better for you?"

"Better for _you_ , Corrin your wonderful "Kaze tried to convey his love for the other man" Your kindness, your strength, your bravery, your gentleness- you deserve the world, you deserve-"

A pale hand came over his mouth to silence him, Corrin's real smile was back and his crimson gaze was firm and resolute, about what Kaze wasn't sure about quite yet "What I deserve- or at least what I think I deserve is a straight answer Kaze not a no followed by yes. That's kind of confusing."

"I'm sorry" Kaze flushed in embarrassment but he still kept his gaze locked with Corrin's "I was just trying to think about your happiness, I wanted you to be happy even at the cost of my own feelings but I fear I made a bad decision and I'm sorry for making you cry."

The pale haired Prince gave a light chuckle and huffed "Damn, Kaze sometimes I don't know what to do with you- and please don't say sorry again."

"Alright" he answered, he paused for a moment before continuing "Corrin?"

"Yes?"

"If it's not too late... I do love you too and I want to be yours if you still want me?" Corrin didn't respond to his question with words, instead he tentatively leaned towards Kaze and pressed his lips against his.

Kaze brought his arms around Corrin's back to deepen the kiss, when they broke away, both out of breathe and red in the face Kaze asked "I'll take that as a yes then?"

Corrin laughed and leaned his forehead against Kaze's "I think it's safe to say... yes."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
